Conventional containers for compressed gas are made of steel or other metal. To increase the capacity of a compressed gas steel cylinder, the thickness of the steel wall is made thicker than regular cylinders in order to reinforce the strength of the walls of the cylinder. Thicker walls allow the cylinder to hold the contents at higher pressure in comparison to a thinner wall cylinder. Thus, the thicker wall of the cylinder increases the storage capacity of the cylinder.
However, on the other hand, increasing the thickness of the cylinder walls also increases the weight of the cylinder. The increased weight of the cylinder makes the cylinder ergonomically difficult to handle and poses operational challenges. As a general measure, doubling the capacity of the cylinder means doubling the weight of the cylinder weight or more, which is very undesirable.
Although designs to reduce the weight of high pressure steel cylinders have been desirable, there is still a need for improving the ability to provide high-pressure, high-capacity cylinders without incurring excessive increased weight of the cylinder.